barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
Barney & Friends A World Of Music Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) Barney & Friends A World Of Music Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) * Barney: Oh! * Kids: Goodbye Barney! Bye-Bye! * Barney: So Long Everybody! Take Care Now! Bye-Bye! See Ya! * (when the kids leaving the school classroom) * Tosha: See You Later! Barney! * (Tosha turns off the classroom lights, he leaves, and fide the Barney doll At Globe of the world, he winks) * (Child kid is playing the piano) * Child Kid: Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says! *Barney: (slpt Barney Says Logo front barney arrives together music from pitch Season 1, Season 2) Hello Again to all My Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play. Our fun learning never ends! here's what we did today! (split Barney, starts Barney and Kids is fly an airplanes 4 chairs) *Barney: We Use Our Imaginations To Fly Around The World! And Visit Many More People In Many Different Lands! *(picture Globe Scotland flag) *Barney: Our First Stop! Was The Country Of Scotland! When My Good Friend *(picture Fergus McClaren played a bagpaipes) *Barney: Fergus McClaren Played A Very Musical Interments called Bagpipes! *(picture of Tosha and Min dance music) *Barney: We Dance High Flew To His Music! OH! *(picture Barney, Kids, Lesley Chudnow in Isreal) *Barney: The Next Country Is Isreal! When Lesley Chudnow *(picture of Barney, Kids and Lesley Chudnow circle holdhands) *Barney: Sing Hava Nagila! And Dance Along With It! *(picture Efei Almani) *Barney: In Africa! Our Friend Efei Almani Told Us *(picture of Barney & Efei Almani) *Barney: A Story About Tiny Ant! And A Very Big Breadcrumb! Oh! *(picture Barney, Carlos, Min and Tosha with Oboom) *Barney: And We Played In Africa Called Oboom! Oh! I Never Playing A Stick Before! *(picture Jason, Kathy, Juan, Kenneth & Julie Africa's clothes in Africa) *Barney: When My 5 Friends! To Join The Clapp Along With Us! I'll Do It One More Time! (fade) *Barney: Oh! Say! How About A Game! And A Song! I'll Rolled Into One! *Kids: Oh! Yeah! Oh! Yeah! *Barney: This is a song and a clapping game It's so much fun to play You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself You can do it most every day Just listen now. (clap rhythm) Have you got it? (clap rhythm) See! It's Easy! Now it's going to be your turn To try the clapping part You can do it real loud or do it real soft But get ready 'cause we're going to start Here we go now. (clap rhythm) Once more now. (clap rhythm) You've Got It! The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your stomach now. (clap rhythm) On your shoulders. (clap rhythm) Good Job! Everybody! The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your knees now. (clap rhythm) On your hips now. (clap rhythm) One More Time! Here is the end of the clapping song It's sung in many lands Just to make us feel good on the very last time Everybody clap with your hands Here we go now. (clap rhythm) Last time now. (clap rhythm) *Barney, Kids and Efei Almani: Yeah! (stop picture of Kids and Efei Almani when Barney watch in Africa In The Playground) *Barney: Very Nice! *(Gloria Chen In China) *Barney: Gloria Chen Show Us! How To People In China! *(Barney and Kids Streamers In China) *Barney: Celebrate The New Year! We Playing With Streamers! *(picture Dragon) *Barney: Oh! It was lots of fun acting out the story of the Dragon The Sun! OH! *(picture Abundio Ortiz's Guitar watch Tosha) *Barney: In Mexico! My Friend Abundio Ortiz playings guitar told us a wonderful Song About "COLORS!". *(picture Shawn is a globe) *Barney: It's fun to learn different things about people around the world! *(picture Efei Almani's clothes) *Barney: Sometimes! Our Clothes Are Different! *(picture Lesley Chudnow holdhands) *Barney: Or Our World Sound Different! *(picture Fergus McClaren playing bagpipes again) *Barney: Or We Played Music A Different Interment! *(picture of Barney, Kids and Abundio Ortiz dance during "The Mexician Dance") *Barney: And Our Dances And Be Different *(picture of Barney is holdhands) *Barney: Too! But There's One Thing Everyone! Can Do The Same All Over The World! *(picture Shawn and Min hug) *Barney: And That's Love Each Other! Because Everyone! He Loves It! *(Barney: (pops little dark) And remember, I Love You. (waves and fade to black than Seeing the credits) End Credits *'Executive Producers' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH ' *''' ' *'Senior Producer''' *'JIM ROWLEY ' *''' ' *' Producers''' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'LINDA HOUSTON' *'MARTHA DATEMA LIPSCOMB ' *''' ' *'Director''' *'BRUCE DECK ' *''' ' *'Writer''' *'MARK S. BERNTHAL' *''' ' *'Production Designer''' *'JESS NELSON ' *''' ' *'Musical Director''' *'BOB SINGLETON ' *''' ' *'Lyricists/Composers''' *'STEPHEN BATES BALTES' *'LORY LAZARUS ' *''' ' *'Performance Director''' *'PENNY WILSON ' *''' ' *'Educational Specialists''' *'MARY ANN DUDKO, Ph.D.' *'MARGLE LARSEN, M.Ed. ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Voice of Barney... BOB WEST''' *'Barney's Body Costume... DAVID JOYNER' *'Voice of Baby Bop... JULIE JOHNSON' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume... JEFF AYERS' *'Voice of B.J. ... PATTY WIRTZ' *'B.J.'s Body Costume... JEFF BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Shawn... JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL''' *'Tosha... HOPE CARVANTES' *'Stella The Storyteller... PHYLLIS CICERO' *'Jason... KURT DYKHUIZEN' *'Kathy... LAUREN KING ' *'Juan... MICHAEL KROST' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Carlos... COREY LOPEZ''' *'Min... PIA MANALO' *'Kenneth... NATHEN REGAN' *'Julie... SUSANNAH WETZEL ' *'Barney's Guests... 'GLORIA CHENAMS *'LESLEY CHUDNOW BRITT MILLOR' *'ABUNDIO ORTIZ VINCE ZUBRAS JR.' *''' ' *'Associate Director''' *'ERIC NORBERG ' *''' ' *'Stage Manager''' *'TERRIE DAVIS MANNING ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BERNER & BRILL LIGHTING DESIGN, INC.' *''' ' *'Editor''' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Audio Director''' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE ' *''' ' *'Art Director''' *'ELIZABETH SEGAN VELTEN ' *''' ' *'Warobe Supervisor/Designer''' *'LISA O. ALBERTSON ' *''' ' *'Teachnical Operations Supervisor''' *'RANDY BREEDLOVE' *''' ' *'Video Engineers''' *'RANDY PATRICK BINK WILLIAMS ' *''' ' *'Camera Operators''' *'LARRY ALLEN OZ COLEMAN' *'TOM COX BRUCE HARMON ' *''' ' *'Production Audio''' *'RONALD G. BALENTINE ' *''' ' *'Boom Operators''' *'JAMES JOHNSON' *'DAVID M. ROBERTS ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'CASEY COOK' * *'Key Grip' *'BUZ CANNON ' *''' ' *'Lighting Board Operator''' *'TODD DAVIS ' *''' ' *'Grips/Electrics''' *'JAMES EDWARDS' *'JEFFREY JON ' *''' ' *'Construction Supervisor''' *'CHARLES BAILEY' *''' ' *'Craft Shop Manager''' *'RAY HENRY ' *''' ' *'Art/Craft Coordinator''' *'AMY ATHERTON ' *''' ' *'Set Dress''' *'AGGIE-DAVIS BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Draftserson''' *'CRHSTOPHER McCRAYv ' *''' ' *'Craft/Prop Artist''' *'MARK BROGAN ' *''' ' *'Props/Special Effects''' *'DAVID COBB ' *''' ' *'Capterters''' *'TV M. BURNS ' *'DANNY SMITH ' *''' ' *'Scenic Painter''' *'E. (BILL) SLETTE' * *'Swing Crew' *'CARMELO GOMEZ ' *''' ' *'Costume Shop Manager''' *'GEOGIA FORD WAGONHURST ' *''' ' *'Costume Technician''' *'D.J. SEGLER ' *''' ' *'Costume Sewing''' *'NATALIE SEGI-SARRI' *'SUSIE THENNES' *''' ' *'Make-Up Designer''' *'JEANIE L. D'LORIO ' *''' ' *'Hair Stylist''' *'DEBRA HERTEL HEAFLING' *''' ' *'Costume/Wardrobe Assistants''' *'BRIAN BLEVINS SANTIAGO MOLINA' *'JANET BUSH KRISTEN SCHAFFNER ' *''' ' *'FIeld Producer''' *'SANDY JANTZEN' *''' ' *'Post VIdeotape''' *'DUDLEY ASAFF ' *''' ' *'Dialogue Editor''' *'DENICE CROWELL ' *''' ' *'Post Production Audio''' *'CHAIG CHSTAIN' *''' ' *'Production Office Manager''' *'SUE SHINN ' *''' ' *'Script Supervisor''' *'CATHERINE REYNOLDS ' *''' ' *'Production Coordinators''' *'JULIE HUTCHINGS' *'KELLY MAHER' *''' ' *'Production Accountant''' *'DEBBIE COTTLE ' *''' ' *'Production Secretany''' *'AUSTIN GRAY' * *'Asst. To Performance Director' *'DAVID VOSS' *''' ' *'Production Assistants''' *'BRADEN McDONALD' *'JOEL ZOCH ' *''' ' *'Barney's Music Department''' *'JILL HANCE' *'CHARLES KING JONATHAN SMITH ' *''' ' *'For Singleton Productions, Inc.' *'BRADEN COLEMAN LARRY HARON''' *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Educational Research Staff' *'PATSY J. ROBLES GOODWIN, M.Ed.' *'KIMBERLY RHORNTON, M.Ed.' *'JOY STARR ' *''' ' *'Children's Teacher''' *'SANDRA GILPIN' *''' ' *'Children's Supervisor''' *'MARY EVENS ' *''' ' *'Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends''' *'were originally developed by Shery Leach, ' *'Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer' *''' ' *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP''' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'“I Love You” LYRICS BY LEE BERNSTEIN (BMI)' *''' ' *'Special Thanks To''' *'Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging' *'Improved The Musics of Scotland, Isreal, Africa, China & Mexico' *''' ' *'Original Barney, Baby Bop''' *'& BJ' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN' *'ASSOCIATES' *''' ' *'Produced By''' *'THE LYONS GROUP AND ' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION ' *''' ' *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION''' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' *''' ' *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – A World Of Music' *'Copyright 1995 Lyons Parnership, L.P.' *'Special Thanks To:' *'IMPROVED THE MUSICS OF SCOTLAND, ISREAL, AFRICA, CHINA & MEXICO''' *From: A World Of Music *Next Time: Barney & Friends A World Of Music Ending Short Credits (Season 3 Version) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation